


Christmas Time

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: When you've found the perfect gift for someone you love....
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Time

Usagi had her eye on that gift for Makoto for months. 

Sadly her ability to procrastinate knew no bounds, as it  _ was _ only a few days before Christmas.

Again.

But Makoto was used to it. For as much as Usagi procrastinated, she always used that time and then some to think of what her loved ones would want or need.

She and Makoto were usually practical gift givers but also would spoil the other here and there.

For as much as she herself loved sweets, Makoto dabbled in her own guilty pleasure, but it was of the most exquisite tastes, that she usually only got to sample on tour. (Makoto did purchase things that were affordable, but Usagi knew she longed for something slightly pricier. However, both were financially mindful).

Except according to Usagi, Makoto had the  _ perfect _ item already at home to go with it.

Usagi was  _ so _ excited. 

Maybe for New Years they would sit by themselves and have a home spa day, complete with mani-pedis, movies, favorite foods, and just relax.

Usagi smiled as she imagined Makoto's face as she opened the gift.

Maybe Usagi would present it with the item it was already to be paired with.

Inquiring about the price, Usagi was dismayed to learn just  _ how _ expensive this was.

But it was Christmas, and the season of giving.

However, if Usagi were to buy it, cash was not an option). There was no way Makoto wouldn't get the credit card alert, as it was out of her usual purchase pattern or history. 

Usagi said she would think it over, and be back.

She  _ had _ to get this for Makoto.

~*~*~*~*~

  
It was Christmas Time.

Sometimes Christmas meant splurging on someone you loved way more than one either should or would if it wasn’t this time of year.

Makoto eyed the item she wanted to get for Usagi. It was expensive, and she too knew that she would not be able to purchase it without Usagi being tipped off. 

Usagi had two pairs of items that would go perfectly with this gift. Two, because she was gifted a pair and the other pair she bought on her own because she knew she’d wear the first pair out. Come to think of it, it was nearing that time where Usagi was going to finally get rid of the first pair.

Makoto offered to literally make a trade for the item. 

She had something that hoped was worth what she wanted to buy.

The owner looked at her skeptically, citing this wasn’t a pawn shop, but agreed. Makoto had to produce whatever she felt was worth the item she wished to purchase by tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi looked down at the bag she brought back to the store with her.

On one hand it kind of pained her to give these up. But she still had the pair she wore at home, right? She wasn’t really losing anything.

Handing over the bag to the store owner, he took out the item and inspected it.

“Well, well, well...This really  _ does _ equate to the gift you want. Here. Merry Christmas.” The store owner said, handing her the git she had asked to be put on hold.

“Merry Christmas.” Usagi replied with an overall happy, but slightly bittersweet smile.

She took a deep breath as she got into her car.

This was worth it. Makoto was going to love it.

~*~*~*~*~

Makoto felt bittersweet too, having traded in a prized possession of her own for Usagi’s gift.

But she knew Usagi would appreciate it and use it.

She gave one last look towards the store-owner having walked out with her purchase as well.

~*~*~*~*~

“You first!” Usagi said, extremely excited, Christmas morning, already giving Makoto her gift. “I made tea, but I’m sorry, I couldn't find your mug. I looked everywhere. Even the dishwasher, but I’m not sure what happened, it's like it disappeared. I’m sure we’ll find it. Open it!”

Makoto laughed, taking the gift. She opened the delicate wrapping of silver snowflakes against deep blue wrapping.

It revealed an exquisite hot chocolate set, with various European brands and flavors.

“Oh..Usagi...this is beautiful...It’s too much...But I love it...Thank you.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I can't wait to try it.” Makoto gently smiled, but even Usagi could tell it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Usagi noticed the sad look in Makoto's eyes. “You don't like it? I thought you could use it in your mug today...Where is it anyway? You always have it out on Christmas morning. You keep it pristine--like behind glass condition--except for the last 6 days of every year…”

Makoto smiled with a blush. “Um, I uh...I don’t have it right now.”

“What?! What do you mean? Why not?” Usagi asked, alarmed.

“I, uh, I essentially made a trade…So I could get you this.” Makoto said, handing her a package.

“Makoto…” Usagi felt terrible.

“Usagi it's okay. I promise. I wanted to do it.” Makoto looked down, still loving the gift Usagi gave her. ‘Your turn. Open it.”

Usagi bit her bottom lip, before opening the ribbon to the gold and green wrapping.

Usagi gasped as the contents were revealed: A 6 pack of cashmere socks.

“Makoto...Seriously? No way...I love them…”

“I know you’re only going to wear them around the house, but why not be comfy? They can go with your favorite house boots; at least the pair you still have to break in.” Makoto smiled.

“Usagi?” Makoto became concerned at Usagi’s own look of, was that guilt?

“I...traded in my boots so I could get you your gift.”

“You mean the boots you’ve kept safe in the box it came in so when the current pair you have  _ does _ wear out…”

“Yeah…”

Makoto began to laugh, as bummed out as she kind of was, found this really funny. “Did you trade in your boots for the same reasons I traded in my mug?”

“Because giving you the gift was worth it, and so we wouldn't get tipped off by the credit card company? Yeah...yeah I did.”

They both laughed. “If we can get them back, what do you say?”

“That…May not be able to happen, not with how weirded out we probably made the store owners...But if we can, I vote getting your mug back; my boots were more commercialized anyay. Yours was basically custom made…”

“You are very sweet. We’ll see, okay?”

Usagi nodded. “I can’t believe you traded in your mug…”

“I can't believe you traded in your boots…”

“I guess we really do know each other, and we’ve been together for so long, we are taking a page out of each other's books.”

“I guess so. I’m sorry you can’t use your boots today.”

“I’m sorry you can't use your mug today.”

“Well we both  _ can _ , but it wouldn't be the same.”

“It wouldn't be.”

“If we tell the others, we’ll never live it down.”

“I think this’ll stay between us.” Makoto laughed.

“Merry Christmas, Makoto.”

“Merry Christmas, Usagi.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: Charlie
> 
> Makoto & Usagi: Fuzzy socks and hot chocolate.
> 
> I had "Gift of the Magi" In my head when I wrote this...


End file.
